The President's Secret
by dianaiana115
Summary: Everyone thinks that he's just that nerdy, annoying President of the Student Council stick-in-the-mud, but a certain football player discovers 'her' secret... Fem!UK/US
1. My Secret

"What the bloody..."

There was another stack of fresh and crisp papers on his desk. Who put it there? No one knows, but for sure it'll increase the stress levels of Mr. President of the Student Council.

Face filled with controlled anger, Arthur walked towards his desk. "First I finish my paperwork, go to the bathroom, then suddenly, poof! A huge stack of unnecessary papers appear on my desk!" He grabbed the first one then read the nonsensical requests that groups have written. "Shorter skirts for the cheering squad? Those wankers better know what they're asking for! Our cheering squad have the shortest skirts I've ever seen! " He crumpled the paper and threw it into the nearest trash can. "More funds for the chess club? What else do those bloody gits do besides playing chess?" He crumpled the next paper, and threw it into the nearest trash can. This time it missed.

While Arthur complained about all the dumb requests that were made, a Frenchman entered the Student Council Lounge unnoticed. He smiled slightly while observing the very busy President.

"More funds for the Literature club…? I guess they deserve more funds… how else can they but more books to read?" Arthur sat down and considered the request. That's when he noticed Francis staring at him.

"Don't you think that it's a bit unfair?" asked Francis. He still smiled at the ever serious President, obviously not interested at listening to him.

Arthur didn't even look at him in the eye. "What this bloody school needs is more books on English literature and proper behaviour. These American gits have always been causing trouble…"

He sighed heavily, then looked at Francis who was chuckling while reading some of the requests.

"And you, French Frog, have done nothing in order to improve this schools overall behaviour. What's worse is that you and your bastard friends Gilbert and Antonio are making it worse! As an officer of the student council, you need to be at your best behaviour! I do not want to see you flirting with those ghastly flirty girls anymore! Keep your reputation as the Secretary of our government!"

Francis glanced at Arthur. He was wearing the usual, his long sleeved (a bit too big for him) and extremely formal polo, with a necktie that would make the fashionable girls scream in agony. His hair was slicked back (remember the time when he was in Italy?) and he wore thick rimmed and thick-glassed glasses that made him look like a total geek.

His appearance plus his personality made people dislike him, even though he was the President of the student council.

"Sometimes I wonder, mon ami, why people have chosen you to be our president," said Francis, while staring at him from his toes to his head. "You are not the most preferred by our girls, and you are most definitely not liked by most males. Did something happen during the election? Perhaps, maybe – "

SMACK!

"Ouch!"

"Do not speak of me like that, you Frog, or you'll get more than just simple whacking!" said Arthur with a heavy British accent.

The blonde Frenchman laughed at the reaction of his friend, then put his arm around the President's shoulder. "Calm down, Arthur! If you keep on letting your (monstrously humongous) eyebrows meet, you'll get old easily."

The Brit calmed down and he sat on his chair. So many papers to sign. So much work to do, with so little time.

"Oh, by the way, how is your brother?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. I'm just interested. He seems to start liking girls you know. I once caught him flirting with some cute girl near the school park."

"Argh, he has? When I see him, I swear to my nation that – "

A cell phone ring was heard. Francis immediately picked up his phone to see who it was.

"Oh, it's a message from my German friend. I have to go now, eyebrows. Bye~!

Francis quickly grabbed his coat and started on his way.

"Hey, wait you bloody frog! We still have to finish the papers!"

And from afar, the frog replied:

"BYEEE~!"

* * *

><p>"Riley, I'm home…"<p>

"Where'you been'at, sis? It's been bucketin' so I hope ya' brought an umbrella."

Arthur scowled. "I have said this again and again, and now for the hundredth time… Riley… do not call me 'sis!'" Arthur wiped his blonde hair with towel he found lying on the couch.

The Irish lad looked at his tired sister. Oh boy. Looks like she's stressed from all the work she has by being the Student council president of their school.

"Alice…," he soothed, "as your li'l brother, I have every right to call you my sister. You're a girl, plus, we're related ya' bullhead!"

Alice (Arthur's real name) regained her composure. Then, she spoke with her very male voice. "That sister of yours has died a long time ago, git. Ever since Mom and Dad left us, I have become a male!"

Riley couldn't argue with her. He was too tired to do the same argument over and over again, but no matter what happens, he still calls Alice 'sis'.

Their father left with their eldest brother and the two youngest boys in the family. It was a painful event for the children: being separated siblings.

Because of this, their mother became both mad and crazy. She was so devastated that she did all kinds of things that could kill her.

She died eventually, by ingesting cyanide.

The poor Alice was left with her tiny and innocent little brother. Ever since their mother died, she took care of him and did everything to raise him well. She couldn't do it entirely as a female though, for she knew that there are unequal rights when it comes to gender. There is also this helpful scholarship that is enough for both of them, but it was only exclusive to boys.

So, she turned her whole self into a man, in mind, spirit, voice, behaviour, personality and outside appearance. She has become very serious about this that sometimes she forgets that she was once a girl.

But of course, Riley is always their trying to revive her lost sister.

"Hey Alice, I'm going to sleep ahead, yah? I need to be early for tomorrow. I caught rotten this certain lad and imma' havta' deal with him tomorrow."

He left her doing her usual routine, and slept soundly on his bed.

"Good night, Riley. Sweet dreams…", whispered Alice as she continued to do her work.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day. Since the officer with the lowest rank backed out due to family problems, they had to replace him by doing another election. Two people were determined to get this position, but it was only for fame and girls. None of these two have potential in doing responsibility, and Alice knows that they will just cause trouble.

The first person is the Frog's friend, Gilbert. He is a handsome German bully who loves to step on others people. But girls love him anyway.

The next person was an American who is the quarterback of this year's football team. His name is Alfred Jones, and is known to be the most wanted guy for girls in their school.

"Great… just great. Now I would have to add one of these two airheads to my government…"


	2. Who to Vote?

"Who are you going to vote for, Girubert or Arufred?" asked the curious Vice President of the Student Council, Arthur's right hand man. The Asian boy with a short stature struggled when looking up at the taller girls who giggled at him.

"Gee, we're not sure yet Mr. Honda. Both of them are okay, and both are so hot, I can't choose!"

The other girl smiled at the Japanese. "She's right. We need time to think about it, 'cause it is not easy to choose from them. Both have looks, but I doubt they can do big tasks and responsibilities of the Student council. Remember, one is a football player and the other is a bully."

Kiku nodded in agreement. He took down notes in his little blue notebook, writing down that most people are still confused. Should they move the Election Day, or should they let it continue, and make it happen two days after today?

"Thank you for your answers, rradies," said Kiku, as he put his blue notebook in his chest pocket. He then smiled at them. "Your answers are very herupfur."

In a hurry, he left the two girls and went around looking for the next person to ask. There were many people everywhere, all confused of who to vote. Some people want to vote for Gilbert, but only because they were threatened by him. Others want to vote for Alfred just because he was popular. Not many people are considering their behaviour and leadership skills. Kiku walked into the cafeteria and he saw a Hungarian girl eating her lunch alone. _"I think she would provide me with a good answer…,"_ thought Kiku. He walked towards her, with his blue notebook in hand.

"Excuse me Miss Erizaveta, can I ask you a question?"

She stopped eating to see who it was, and she smiled when she saw Kiku. "Of course, Kiku. What is it?"

"Who are you going to vote for this Errection Da – "

"Alfred of course!" answered the Hungarian girl, and she looked at Kiku with a face full of certainty. There was not a single hint of doubt detectable in her aura. Then, she giggled inwardly. _"Erection day? Heehee! Japanese are so cute~," she thought._

It was a bit shocking for Kiku to hear that Elizaveta was not going to vote for her childhood friend. "Rearry? I thought you were going to vote for Girubert because, you know… both of you have been friends since chirudhood." He scribbled words into his notebook.

"That bully will do nothing as an officer of the council, yes? I know and believe me Vice Pres, he will just bully other officers, making your job hard. Plus, he hates the President and the President hates him. It would just cause chaos in their office…," she stated. After that she paused, took a spoonful of her lunch, swallowed the food, and then she talked again. "Francis is also an officer. If those two would be together then there would be a hard time trying to control them. Plus, Antonio is also an officer. This trio of bad people will make things worse for you. They would pull of practical jokes and pranks, probably sign stuff that's only for the President's eyes, bring beer in the office and so on. Take my advice seriously, Kiku. Do. Not. Vote. Gilbert."

The brown-eyed teen wrote those words in his notebook. He also imagined what might happen if Gilbert did win.

"_Unfinished papers, stressful work, scolding and disciplining… I must take Elizaveta's advice!"_

"Thank you Erizaveta. I think I now have an idea of who to vote…," said the Vice President. He smiled at her, then turned away.

Elizaveta continued eating her lunch. "Sure, I know that Gilbert in the Council would turn things upside down… but I have no idea of what might happen if Alfred is part of it."

* * *

><p>"VOTE FOR ALFRED!"<p>

"GILBERT IS MORE AWESOME!"

It was already half past noon, and both parties are unwilling to stop the campaign. The big Election Day is coming, so they must be prepared and sure of what their plans are.

But before anything else, both must make sure that he gets more votes than the enemy.

"Vote for Alfred! If you do, the hero will make sure that this school year would be more fun than the last! I'll play better in football too… and, well, uh… help you guys get good grades!"

The American was waving one of his little flags that he was giving away. It was a tiny, red flag that had his face on it. On the other side of the little flag were the words "Vote Alfred!" The teenage guy smiled widely while waving the free stuff he was giving away, and whenever girls came by him, they giggled, squealed, or sighed while smiling inwardly. A large population of the females of their school liked Alfred. Maybe it was because of his charm, maybe because of the way he treats people.

"You can't vote for Gilbert…" he told a passing student. "How in the world are you going to put his last name on the ballot? It's pretty hard to spell out! Beidl… shutz… Beilsmith… Beildishutz… whatever!"

Unfortunately for him, a certain German heard him.

"Geez Jones, if people really hate you and really want me in the Student Government Team, then it is not going to be a problem for them to memorize the spelling. The students love challenge, fool! Your last name is pretty easy to spell… so what? Your just some lousy football player who cares more about his game than his grades – "

"Well, you're just a bully who cares more for himself than for others! And I like my name! It's awesome!"

He pouted cutely and blushed slightly due to slight anger. Some of the girls were able to catch the reaction. They squealed in a girly manner, making Gilbert uncomfortable.

"Your name is COMMON, Jones! People will have more fun trying to spell out mine. And don't you dare use my catchphrase! The only people who could use the words awesome are those who truly are, awesome!"

Gilbert made a face. "Maybe you're complaining Jones, just because you can't spell my name on the ballot!"

"Hmph! Well, I think that maybe YOU can't spell my name on the ballot, despite the fact that it's pretty easy to spell!"

Both the heads of the two candidates knocked on each other, and their hands were pushing one's other pair of hands backward. This little fight scene caused a few people around them to laugh and chuckle, but the laughter ceased when they heard the terrifying footsteps of terror getting louder, coming to their direction.

Clop Clop Clop

"Your name's so lame…"

"Yours is less awesome than mine!"

The two opposing parties have not noticed the stop of the clopping steps of terror... Suddenly, two hands separated their faces with much applied force, leaving them flying in opposite directions.

"None of you will be writing on the ballots, you crackheads! Blast it, of all people here, it's you two who do not know that there is no need to spell out names on the ballots! Your names will already be listed, and all you have to do is to tick the bloody box!"

Silence fell on the two running candidates. They made faces at each other, and Gilbert quickly got up to scurry away.

"Hey! Mr. Beilschmidt! Come back here you git!"

But he was too far for him to be heard.

"_Great… the guy escaped…"_

Arthur looked at Alfred, who was quickly collecting his little flags. "And as for you, Mr. Jones…"

The sandy-haired boy jerked in surprise, losing a bit of posture and accidentally, he let go of a few flags.

"I do not want to see this behaviour. Ever. Again. Most especially if you win this Election. Beware, Mr. Jones. I will torture you by using strict discipline in my government. And I swear, you bloody git, it will be an experience you'll never forget, and you'll fear to remember…"

Arthur's (Alice's) glasses shone amidst the light, making it impossible for Alfred to see the expression on the President's eyes. But just looking at that strict face of his made chills go down the spine of the star football player.

"Y-Yes sir…" he said, making sure that this… this… creature… couldn't smell the fear welling up on him. He then quickly gathered the scattered flags. The school bell rang, and this made Alfred jerk once again. This time, he ran towards his next class, never looking back at the monster of discipline.


	3. Fallen

Finally, classes are over. The students noisily arranged their stuff, not noticing the teacher putting an effort in telling them about their 3-page essay homework.

Alfred gathered his books from his white desk while thinking of unique ways on how to make the people vote for him. Should he dance to make them think he'll do great as an officer? No, not maybe. Maybe he should ask his fellow football players for help. Yeah… they might give him a good idea.

He exited the room with a face full of excitement

"_I wonder what kind of wacky stuff those guys would suggest."_

Clop Clop Clop

The American halted. He turned left, then right.

_Shit. Oh Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshit…_

He ran away from the sound as fast as possible, but unfortunately he encountered a few students who wanted an opinion from him.

"Hey, Mr. Jones!" cried Feliks, who was dragging poor Toris. The pair stopped right in front of him, blocking Alfred from freedom from the President of Terror.

"Ah guys, I really have stuff to do right now… and and and there's this guy that I need to get away from – "

The eager Polish school press reporter didn't mind Alfred's weird actions. "So, Mr. Alfred, like, what can you say about your enemy this election, Mr. Gilbert?"

"Feliks…" said Toris in a soft and whispering tone, "I think Jones has something to attend to… can we bother him some other time? He looks really worried and all…"

Both of them looked at the candidate, and observed that worry was now gone from his face. Instead, he wore a serious and annoyed look. "Gilbert? Well, I think he's dumb. Can you believe that he cannot spell the hero's on the ballot? Maybe a simple J-O-N-E-S would make him straighten up!"

Feliks giggled and wrote down his words. "Like, thank you for that answer Mr. Jones!" Then he turned to Toris who looked tired, and whispered, "Jeez Toris, how dare you lie to me! He wasn't worried at all!"

Toris whispered back, "But… he was a while ago… Didn't you notice it – "

"ALRIGHT! So you'll go shopping with me?" The boy wore a triumphant look on his face. "Like, let's go to the dress shop right now!"

The Lithuanian's expression went from tired to very weary. "…Huh?..."

And in a flash, Feliks grabbed Toris' arm and ran like the wind, towards the new dress shop located 5 blocks away from school.

"But that's not all!" continued Alfred. He wasn't finished speaking yet. "I'm being bugged by the Student Council president! I swear, if ever I get to win the elections he'll kill me brutally with his unawesomeness and ugliness – "

"Unawesomeness is NOT a word, Mr. Jones."

_Shit. Oh Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshit… _

The football player was starting to sweat.

Alfred tried to flee, but when he tried, he realized that Arthur has a good grasp on his uniform.

He was going NOWHERE.

The President kept being calm and collected. He was not in a good mood, and Alfred fleeing would make his mood even worse.

"And where are you going?"

"Well… I was going to… go and campaign some more! Yeah… I'm going to go and campaign some more!" He chuckled nervously, not daring to look at the voice behind him.

Arthur raised a brow. "According to my schedule, you have football practice today. Are you not going?"

It seemed like cold water was poured on Alfred's head. "Well, yeah… But I need to campaign. I think if I miss football practice today, I could do my campaign well and… well… I think it's the right thing to do."

He turned to face Arthur who looked doubtful. He was still wearing those thick glasses that made it impossible for him to read his expression. "I think practicing football would be a better decision. Is it not your want and nature to play?"

"Uhm… it is…"

"Then play. You can do your campaign later after practice." He let go of Alfred's uniform, and looked at him straight in the eye, as if saying something important, father to son. "It is better if you balance things. Too much work and less play will pressure you. You'll have much difficulty after that."

He left with the clop clopping of his shoes, leaving the stunned teen alone in the hall.

* * *

><p>"So what do you guys think?"<p>

The football players rested on their bench beside the field. Practice was over, but they still wanted to hang out with each other for a while. Besides, they were still too tired to get up and get on with their life.

Lovino looked at Alfred with a disgusted look. "Do you really think that I'll help you with your campaign? You're stupid, Jones, joining government like that. Why did you want to do this anyway?"

"Aw, come on, my Italian friend!" then, he whispered softly to Lovino's ear, "I did it for… you know, popularity and girls, of course."

The tomato eating boy looked at him with an even more disgusted face. "Girls? Phooey! What kind of man would want to do stuff for girls anyway?"

Most of the football players looked at their teammate who did not seem to notice the error he just said.

"What?" asked the Italian, in a frustrated way.

Antonio joined their conversation. "Of course Lovino will not do stuff for girls, yes? He has me!" The Spaniard pointed at himself, face filled with pure happiness. But Lovino's reaction was way opposite than his. "Shut up, tomato bastard! What kind of rubbish are you talking about?" He pushed Antonio away from him. Despite the rough reply that made the brown-haired Spaniard chuckle slightly, the tough Italian blushed a little.

Alfred was still in search of a great suggestion. "Come on guys! I have only a few minutes left! My campaign would start soon!"

"Hey, how about this," said Mathias (Denmark, not official name :D) "Why not show the girls your super awesome move, the Bald Eagle? Ha, they'd practically fall head over heels for you!"

The American smiled widely. "That's not a bad idea…" He chuckled inwardly, thinking of all the reactions he'll get when he does the awesome move. "It's going to be so cool!"

He quickly grabbed his towel to shower a bit, and then ran towards the school main hall.

* * *

><p>"The hero is here!"<p>

"EEEeeeEEEEeeee!" The girls squealing filled the school halls. It was already a bit late, so most of the teachers were gone.

Alfred smiled silently, excited to let his fan clubs see his ultimate move up close.

"So," he asked the girls, "are you girls ready to see my ultimate move up close? You'll never regret it!"

The girls squealed again.

"Hehe, well prepare to be amazed!"

He positioned himself, and in half a second, he went running down the hall. Nothing can ever stop him. He was like a bullet, like a train. His move was too fast to stop.

Too bad someone dared to stop him.

* * *

><p>"What on bloody earth is that noise?"<p>

Arthur was still in her office, signing papers, making new rules and everything. Everything was going great, until of course, a group of girls started screaming at the top of their lungs.

Alice grabbed the finished papers, then with much effort, tried to hold the remaining ballots. She opened the door by pushing it with her foot, and then continued to walk down the hall.

"So, are you girls ready to see my ultimate move up close? You'll never regret it!"

"EEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEeeeee!"

The President got annoyed. "That Jones! So he's the cause of all this commotion! Wait till I get my hands on that guy…!"

She turned a sharp right when she reached the end of the hallway.

It was the worst move one can ever do.

* * *

><p>"What the, Jones?"<p>

Alfred's eyes grew wide. "Aaaaah!"

BAM! CLASH! TOK! PESSSSSSH! (Papers flew everywhere)

The girls stopped squealing, and when they saw who Alfred had hit, they rushed outside the hall and ran down the school. None of them wanted to be in trouble, most especially if it's going to be the President that would punish you.

After a few seconds of pain, it was only the two of them left on that floor. Alfred's heavy body was on top of Arthur, and boy was he heavy.

"Owowowowowowowow!" cried Alfred. He closed his eyes due to a much uncomfortable situation.

"Alfred, get off me NOW!" shouted Arthur in a girly voice. She lost her cool, letting out a bit of her feminine side.

The American got shocked for a bit after hearing the voice of a girl. He opened his eyes quickly, only to see a pair of emerald green eyes staring at him.

He froze.

He saw the cutest face ever. Big (cute) green eyes were staring at him. Alice blushed a bit, and her big clothes covered a portion of her neck. It was the first time Alfred noticed that she had skin so light coloured and as smooth as porcelain. (yeah, Alfred touched it dramatically.) It made Alice blush a little. It was also the first time she had a good look at Alfred's face. She felt a bit light, but fought the feeling right away.

"Alfred, it you don't get off me in 3 seconds, I swear I'll torture you with discipline. EVEN AFTER YOUR DEATH!"

Alice was a bit shaky, so even when using her male voice, it came out sounding like a girl's.

The American was shaky too. "Ah… Oh, sorry 'bout that!"

He quickly got off her, and Alice, in a hurried way, grabbed her glasses to cover the blush and her eyes. Alfred helped her get up. "You okay?" he asked genuinely.

"Yeah… I think I'm good," he dusted himself. "What about you?"

"Nothing can defeat the mighty hero!" He smiled widely at Alice, who blushed again, this time it looked a lot pinker than before. Alfred was able to catch the reaction.

Despite Arthur having the glasses, he still was able to comment, _"C-Cute…"_

Alice gathered the fallen papers right away, and then Alfred bent down to help her. There was an awkward silence between the two, so naturally the one noisy in nature was the one who tried to start a conversation.

"You know what, Arthur…?"

"_Arthur? That's the first time he called me by my name…"_

"I think I'll use your advice about the balancing thing. It really did a good effect on me."

"Of course," said Arthur. "It's human nature that we can't work straight without a few moments of relaxation." She continued to pick up the papers and ballots.

Alfred smiled at her. "Since you gave me that advice, does that mean that you care for me? Well, I guess you're not so bad after all, Pres!"

Arthur blushed once again. It was already becoming a common action around Alfred, and she does not like it.

"_Crap! What the bloody hell is wrong with me?"_

Finally after a few minutes, they were able to organize the files and place it inside the room, in its proper place. Both of them gathered their bags and walked down the hall silently, and there is always an awkward aura between the two of them.

They reached the school gate, and Arthur politely thanked and greeted goodbye to Alfred.

"Wait, Arthur…"

"…Yes?..."

"_Please don't tell me you found out. Please don't tell me you found out. Please don't tell me you found out."_

"Are… are you a girl?"

"_Bloody hell."_

She remained calm. Harsh reactions will give her away, so she needed to be as serious as possible.

"No, I'm afraid not my dear Alfred," she said in a serious male voice. Then with a smirked, she whispered to him, "I'm gay."

Alfred backed up a bit, his face filled with shock.

Alice never let go of her smirk, and she waved Alfred good bye.

"See you tomorrow Jones. Good luck during elections."


End file.
